I thought I knew the real you
by honeypiesam2010
Summary: Bella finds out that the man she loves, isn't really the guy she fell in love with something changes in Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

My life was perfect. I've never felt so happy. But that was all about to change. Edward Cullen was the love of my life; he was always so sweet, caring and loving to everyone. Except his food of course. Everything was perfect with us until he came back from hunting one night. Something just seemed completely different with him.

"Finally your home! I've missed you" I said while giving him a hug.

"Can't I ever have some free time without you there, get off me" he replied while pushing me off

To say I was shocked was an understatement; Edward has always been so kind and loving towards me. I looked up at him in complete shock… wondering to myself if this was just all a bad nightmare.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just get out and leave me alone!" he shouted

Where the heck did he expect me to go, he drove me here and there wasn't anyone else here to give me a lift back home.

"But Edward you brought…" he didn't even give me a chance to finish speaking

"Do I look like I care walk home for all I care, just GET OUT?" he shouted even louder

Was this really happening to me? I just ran out of the room and got my stuff, with tears in my eyes I ran for the door. I was running as fast as I could while crying my eyes out, until I couldn't breathe anymore and I had to stop. I just completely fell on the ground sobbing. What was wrong with Edward, he would have never pushed me or yelled at me to get out. I just didn't understand what was going on. Finally looking up I realize it was getting really dark so I decided to get up and start the long walk home.

After two hours of walking I finally got home. Cuts all on my legs from falling a few times. My eyes still bloodshot and puffy from crying. Thankfully no one was home, I didn't want to have to deal with all those questions like what's wrong? What happened? I don't even think I could've answered them. Grabbing a few towels from the closet I decided I should take a shower to help clean my cuts. The hot water stung against my open wounds but felt nice on my cold body. I was so relaxed until I heard a loud bang. I got out the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, walking out the bathroom trying to hear if someone was in the house.

"HELLO?" I shouted

I waited but not answer

"Is anyone there?" still no answer

Maybe I was just in my head, no one was here. Finally giving up I went into my room. Walking into my room I realize the lights are off… didn't I keep them on I wondered to myself. Everything seemed pitch black. I turned around to find the light switch, but instead I felt something cold and hard.


	2. Chapter 2

All I heard was a dark chuckle. It sounded very familiar but very dark at the same time. It couldn't be him, couldn't it really be Edward?

"Ed….ward? Is that you? I asked in a shaky breath

All of a sudden the lights were turned on and there he was in front of me. But something was different, his eyes weren't his normal shade of gold they were now a fire red staring at me with a glare.

"Who else did you think it was" he replied chuckling some more.

"Edward what happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me you stupid girl, I've just decided to show you who the real Edward is"

"But this isn't you Edward; you wouldn't have yelled and pushed me"

"Stupid human don't you realize It was all just a game to get you and it seems to me like it worked"

Something was really wrong with him. I looked down and realized I was still only covered by my towel. I pulled the towel tighter towards my body and backed away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked, his voice slowly getting louder and louder

"I…um.. I was just going to get some clothes" I replied nervously.

All I heard were his dark laughter

"oh no you're not, you belong to me now, you really think after all that time of pretending I'd just let you go hahaha oh no….now take that towel off!"

I looked at him in shock, he was joking right? Seriously if this is a dream somebody please wake me up. I just stood there not moving.

"Do it now! or I'll just have to do it for you" he replied walking towards me.

"Please, don't... Edward come back I love you"

Once he was right in front of me he just stared at me.

"I told you this is the real Edward and don't you worry you'll love this Edward too, if not I'll just make you. Now TAKE THE DAMN TOWEL OFF!"

"No!" I replied while trying to run away from Edward.

I obviously didn't get far, all he had to do was walk and he caught me. Damn vampire speed. I now had tears in my eyes terrified and wondering what was going to happen.

"Stupid move, stupid move.. I gave you a chance Bella but you decided to do the wrong thing. I'll just have to punish you maybe that'll show you never to cross me!" his voice was full of hatred and anger.

He walked right in front of me and pulled the towel off my body, letting the cold air hit my body. Gasping in shock and sudden coldness. Trying to cover my body with my hands as I just closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

"Please" I begged

"Don't start begging just yet little human" he replied while throwing the towel onto the ground.

He roughly pulled my hands away from my covered body. Backing away from him some more.

"Don't make me have to tie you up human, because I will if I have too"

He reached forward to touch me but I just pushed his hand away. He looked angry but tried again but I did the same thing.

"I warned you, stupid human" before I got the chance to fully realize what he said my hands were already tied and my legs were in the process of being tied to the bed post. My arms were tied above my head and my legs were spread and tied to each bed post.

"NO! Stop it! Let me …" I yelled

I didn't get a chance to finish what I was saying; he shoved a ball like thing into my mouth. Stopping me from talking or yelling.

"Finally we can move on now without any of your little fits"

I tried yelling stop, but all that came out were muffles.

He was now on top of me, pulling at my breasts and leaning down to place his face into my neck.

"Mm, behave human or else I'll just have to kill… just enjoy you're the one who was always forcing me to do this… this is what you want"

Shaking my head… NO this isn't what I want… I want it with the real Edward. There wasn't any use, he doesn't care. I just shut my eyes hoping everything would just end. I didn't feel anything for a while, thanking god thinking he finally left me alone. Until I heard a buzzing sounds. Opening my eyes wide to find out what the sound was, only to see Edward in front of me holding some toys in his hands.

Laughing he said "You're going to enjoy this so much. You'll be begging for me to stop."

God no please, I don't want it to happen like this, please.

My pleads didn't work. I felt the little plastic thing on my clit, but nothing was happening that was until he turned it on. I shook in shock.

He laughed turning the toy on an even higher speed. I didn't want to show him how good it felt I tried to think about other things, but god did it feel so good.

He knew ii was trying to hold in my pleasure, so he just kept increasing the speed.

"Oh little human you do realize I can smell how wet you are, don't hide it you'll only make it worse for yourself" with the last word he turned it up more. With the speed it was making me see stars.

The feeling was so strong I started seeing black spots in my vision, I couldn't hold in my moans anymore once I let out the loud moan everything just went black.


End file.
